


The Vow

by happyeverafter72



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant wakes up after a mission gone wrong to see a woman crying beside his bed. What he doesn't understand is why she's so upset when he asks who she is.<br/>Based on this beautiful post on Tumblr: http://vintagecoloring.tumblr.com/post/65359850739/ward-x-simmons-au-the-vow-shield-agent-grant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Colours swam in front of Grant’s eyes. He could hear a steady bleeping from somewhere nearby. It sounded machine-like.

And there was something else. A sort of snuffling, sniffing sound. He groped in the recesses of his mind for what it could be. It sounded like…crying! It was someone crying.

He opened his eyes slowly. There was a woman sitting beside the bed. Her light brown hair was swept back in a ponytail and she wore a crumpled shirt and jeans. Even through the streaks of her tears she was beautiful.

“Hello,” he said. His voice sounded all wrong, sort of cracked and hoarse.

The woman looked up, her features lighting up in a smile. “Grant,” she said, “you’re awake! How do you feel?”

He frowned. How did she know him? Was he supposed to know her? “Who are you?”

Her beautiful face crumpled and her body sagged. For a few moments she was unable to make a sound. “I’m Jemma,” she choked out. “I’m your wife.”

He was stunned. “We’re married?” He didn’t understand why he would forget something like that.

“Y-yes,” she responded.

“How long?”

“Two years - today.”

Unable to control herself any longer, Jemma bolted from the room. Grant could hear the muffled sounds of her sobs on the other side of the door.

“Perfect,” he muttered to himself. He must have gotten extremely lucky to have married her. Even without being able to remember anything about her personality, he was sure about that. He had to fix this.

It was a few minutes before Jemma felt calm enough to go back into the room. She smiled weakly. “There’s no use in crying,” she said, her voice still wobbling slightly. “I need to help you.”

“I’m so sorry for all this, Jemma,” he replied. “But I really would appreciate your help.”

She sat down and grasped his hand loosely in hers. “I’ll tell you about us.” She took a deep breath. “When we first met we didn’t get on very well. I thought you were a bit of an idiot and you thought I was weird and you didn’t understand me. Over time we got to know each other better. You asked me out to dinner when we were celebrating a big success. Our first kiss was on a rainy beach in Cornwall. The first time we made love was in a hotel in Paris. You whisked me away for the weekend. It was hideously romantic.” She stopped, searching his face for a glimmer of recognition.

“Sorry,” he said. “Nothing.”

For a second she looked as though she was going to start crying again, but she was resolved. “We’ll try stimulating your senses,” she said. “That may trigger some memories.”

“Ok, let’s go for it.”

She left the room, saying that she wouldn’t be long. She was gone for a few minutes and came back carrying a variety of fruits. They tried each smell in turn, but none had any effect. Jemma became more frantic, desperate for a solution. In the end, there was only one thing she could think of.

“Smell my hair.”

He looked at her, confused. “What?”

“You always you like the smell of my hair.”

She leaned in so that he could catch the scent of her hair. As her breathed her scent in, a flash of memories came back to him. Memories of evenings spent cuddling and nights curled around each other.

“Jemma,” he gasped, “I remember something.”

“That’s good,” she exclaimed. “What do you remember?”

“Lots of cuddling. Do we cuddle a lot?”

She laughed lightly. “Yeah, we do. That’s a good start.”

“Why don’t you try telling me some more?”

She thought for a moment. “Our anniversary last year. We didn’t do anything big, just cuddled up and watched mushy films. You cooked dinner and we got an early night. Not that we got much sleep.” Again, she looked at him expectantly.

“Sorry, still nothing,” he said, shrugging.

She let out a groan of frustration. “What do we do now?” I just want my husband back, she thought.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. “As something with strong emotions attached seems to work, I’d say there’s one logical choice.”

“Do you mind?”

He shook his head. She leaned in again and pressed her lips to his. For a moment they stayed still, then he began to kiss back. She smiled into the kiss and relaxed. When they pulled away, she gazed at him.

“It worked?” she asked hesitantly.

“It worked,” he confirmed. “And just for the record, I never thought you were weird.”

She laughed. “It’s so good to have you back.”

He smiled. “Come here.”

He scooted over a little and she climbed onto the bed beside him. He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair once more. “Happy anniversary, Jemma,” he mumbled.

“Happy anniversary,” she replied.

Cocooned in his warmth, Jemma soon began to drift off. She was exhausted from worrying and watching. Relief washed over her in waves as counted her husband’s steady heart-beats, pulling her down into slumber.

“You’re amazing,” Grant whispered. “Today I fell in love with you all over again. My precious Jem.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and she tightened her arms around him. Wrapped up in one-another, they both surrendered to sleep.


End file.
